


We are kings

by villiankoree



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: ( nothing is okay ), Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, M/M, Royalty AU, everything is okay, fundy gets a hug, george loves his husband, karl and sapnap are qpps, kings - Freeform, nothing bad happened, sad boys, sapnap is a bit of an idiot, sapnap makes george smile, they get kisses, theyre married okay bye, tommy gets a hug as well, who knows - Freeform, wilbur didnt go all jd, yet - Freeform, your honor theyre in lve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiankoree/pseuds/villiankoree
Summary: literally just oneshots for royalty au! georgenap
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	We are kings

Being king wasn't an easy job and Sapnap knew that. He knew that being king was tiring and stressful so laying down with his husband well past midnight was a time he looked forward to. Slipping off his dark red robes and pants . Sapnap stretched and slipped into his and his husbands shared bathroom , pleased to see his darling love already in the bath as they discussed earlier. 

" Planning on joining me anytime darling ? "  
George spoke out with a teasing tone lacing his calm voice while a small smirk played along his beauty features

Sapnap snapped out oh his daze and grinned , finishing his task of stripping off his clothes and slipping into the steam hot bath with his partner hidden within the pink tinted bubbles. The raven haired king sighed in relief and relaxed against the bath walls , taking in the feeling of warmth and relaxation while it lasted. Suddenly Sapnap felt pressure on his chest and looked down to see his brunette husband leaning back against him. Sapnap smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist 

" Hello darling " 

" Hello my dear "   
George replied to the other kinds greeting 

" Are you comfortable there George ? "   
" Yes I am. You're basically a warm pillow and I love it " 

The brunette king giggled and nestled up further against his lover. This was nice wow. George closed his eyes and took in the comfort around him , even when his husband suggest they wash up and moved to wash up George and them himself . 

When stepping out of the bath , George knelt over the tub to drain out the now sudsy and cold water while his partner retried towels for them to try off and their pajamas. While Nick focused on getting dressed and getting their bed made up for their slumber , George focused on his skin care routine and getting dressed in light blue silks while his darling sapnap wore red silks . He liked the way his and sapnaps main colors clashed and created a beautiful royal purple.

George was soon snapped out of his thoughts when warm around wrapped themselves around his waist and slightly chapped lips kissed at the nape of uo neck all the way up to the corner of his softened lips. 

" C'mon love , lets go to bed " 

George nodded and was soon swept off his feet and carried into the large room and placed gently onto the big bed with white and gold sheets , topped off with several white pillows and cream colored blanket that seemed too big and thick for the summer air outside but inside was cool and called for such a large blanket. George felt the bed dip beside him and Sapnap's arms were back around his waist and puling his chest flush against the ravenettes chest. 

" I love you so much bluebird " 

Sapnap whispered into his husband's hair while said male buried his face into his shoulder 

" I love you too piccola faimma . Good night " 

" Good night dearest " 

And the two slipped off into a peaceful night of slumber and angelic dreams.


End file.
